Controversy and Confessions On a Tree Branch
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: The Title says it all. Kagome and InuYasha One Shot!


**Controversy and Confessions on a Tree Branch**

**Author: UniqueWolfLover**

Rating: T just to be safe

Summary: The title says it all

Pairings: InuYasha and Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I wrote this while listening to "Stay With Me (Brass Bed)" By Josh Gracin. I don't like country but I love this song! It's really pretty. Anyway I don't own anything but this story!

Dedication: To Rae for giving me an idea to get rid of my stupid writers block!

Spoilers: For the latest episodes and the death of you know who! teehee!

A/N: A story to get me out of my writers block from Kagome's POV. Enjoy!

"InuYasha I'm going home!" I yelled through the forest as I gathered the last of my things and headed to the well. I half hoped he didn't hear me so I wouldn't have another confrontation with him. That morning we had a huge falling out about me going home so often. I couldn't help it! I have mid-terms this month. Anyway let's just say there was a lot of yelling and me throwing around the 's' word. I just wish he knew that I would much rather be here with him than in my era taking tests. I'd rather be with him than in my era doing anything really. I love my family of course and I want to be able to visit them but ever since Kikyo's death InuYasha and I have been getting closer than ever. I made it to the well before I heard a rustle in the trees around me and a very disgruntled hanyou landed in front of me, arms crossed and scowl in place.

"Where do you think you're going wench?" He asked glaring at me. Again with the 'wench' why can't he just call me Kagome.

"I'm going home. I have tests to study for," I said trying to push past him and get to the well. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere! We have jewel shards to find," He said and began dragging me by my arm away from the well.

"InuYasha, I have to go home! I have a huge test tomorrow!" I yelled trying to pull free. He let my arm go so he wouldn't hurt me with his claws but immediately took hold of my shoulders. I glared at him. "Let me go, please? It will only be for two or three days."

"No, I don't want you to leave. Your stupid tests are wasting the time we could be using to search for jewel shards!" He yelled.

"I need to take those tests so I can succeed in my era after all of the jewel shards have been gathered!" I yelled back. InuYasha looked like he wanted to say something but he just let go of me and turned his back to me.

"Why do you need to succeed in your era? Do you plan on leaving here forever after the jewel is complete?" He asked with the slightest detectable waver in his voice. My heart skipped a beat. Did he really care if I left and never came back?

"I don't know. This isn't my era and I don't really belong here," I said watching him closely for any other hints that he cared if I left or not. He just stood there for a few seconds completely still. All of a sudden he turned around, grabbed me around the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and took off into the woods.

"I'm not letting you leave," He said as he bounded from tree to tree away from the well. Looks like I'm definitely not getting home in time for those tests. I wasn't too broken up about it. Deep down I knew it would be extremely hard to catch up with school if I missed the mid-terms but my curiosity was peaked as to why InuYasha was so desperate to keep me home. I wanted to know what was going on in his head. He finally set me down on a large tree branch when he was satisfied we were far enough from the well. He sat down next to me but kept his gaze on the view from the tree branch.

"InuYasha, why don't you want me to go back to my era?" I asked softly keeping my eyes on his outcast face.

"I'm sick of you wasting time. We need to look for the jewel shards," He said still looking anywhere but at me.

"I won't be gone for long. Are you afraid I won't come back or something?" I asked him. His ear twitched showing me I struck a cord with him. "I will come back InuYasha. I won't leave until the jewel is complete." His ear twitched again and I smiled. So he did care!

"Feh! I know that wench!" He exclaimed but something was different in his voice. There almost seemed to be an underlying tone of worry. My smile broadened. I had to make sure.

"So after the jewel is complete and I return to my era," I paused and sure enough his ear twitched again. "Do you still plan on becoming a full demon?" There was silence for a moment and I watched as his expression changed as he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"So, you are going to leave forever when the jewel is complete?" He asked quietly ignoring my question completely.

"As I said before I don't really belong here," I answered sadly. His head dropped.

"What if someone wanted you to belong here?" He asked finally looking up at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sango, Shippo, that pervert Miroku," He said blushing and looking away again.

"What about you?" I asked softly. I needed to know if I meant anything to him. Would he even miss me? He met my eyes again and looked like he wanted to say something that he just couldn't put into words.

"Would you even miss me if I left for good InuYasha?" I asked in a whisper. His eyes glowed a soft golden color and an unidentifiable emotion settled within them.

"You know the answer to that Kagome," He whispered back.

"I do?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"You know I would miss you because I care about you," He said softly. I smiled and my eyes filled with tears. I knew how much effort that confession must have taken. InuYasha was never one to express his feelings with words. I couldn't help but throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Kagome?" He asked confused at my sudden show of affection. I pulled back and released him. He had the most adorable confused look on his face.

"Thanks InuYasha, it really means a lot to me knowing that you care," I said wiping away a fallen tear of happiness. He saw me and immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Why are you crying? I hate when you cry," He said as he gently reached up and brushed away a tear I had missed. I blushed but smiled at him broadly.

"I'm just really happy so you don't have to worry about my tears. I tend to be a little over emotional sometimes," I explained. He gave a relieved sigh but looked confused as to why I was so happy.

"Feh," He said shrugging and turning to look at the scenery again. I smiled again and scooted over to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me surprised but didn't move away. We sat there for a few observing the world around us. I almost jumped in surprise when InuYasha took my hand in his and looked down at me again. I met his gaze. His eyes held the same soft look they did a few minutes before.

"I want you to belong here with me Kagome," He said. My heart leapt in my chest. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"I don't want to be a full demon anymore Kagome. I just want you to stay with me. When the jewel is complete I'm going to wish that the well will always stay open so you can travel back and forth without worrying about it closing up," He continued. I lifted my head from his shoulder in order to meet his gaze better. My ears couldn't believe what they were hearing and my heart was pounding so quickly with excitement and absolute happiness I was surprised I could hear anything over its beating.

"You mean it?" I finally managed to choke out. He blushed adorably and nodded yes. I couldn't stop the happy tears from falling this time as I hugged him again and let the tears soak his shoulder.

"You're crying again," He said wrapping his arms around me and lightly rubbing my back in a comforting gesture.

"I can't help it," I said pulling back enough to look into his eyes. He had a small but genuine smile on his face as he gently wiped away my tears ever mindful of his claws. I smiled at him trying to convey just a little of how happy he had just made me.

"So does this mean you'll stay?" He asked hopefully. I reached up and tweaked his cute, furry ear.

"Yeah," I answered. Tests and school could wait. All that mattered right now was that InuYasha wanted me to stay with him and nothing short of Naraku was going to make me move from my spot in his arms. "I do have to go home eventually though," I said.

"Keh, whatever, but right now you're not leaving my sight," He said pulling me closer to him. I laughed lightly and kissed the tip of his nose. He looked surprised again.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For just being you," I said. InuYasha got a mysterious gleam in his eye and before I knew what was going on he pulled me into a kiss. I was surprised at his boldness but got over it quick enough and kissed him back. It was gentle and passionate at the same time and most of all overwhelming in intensity. When we separated I smiled.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"For just being you," He answered. The smile on InuYasha's face and the look in his eyes held the promise of so much more in the near future. I couldn't wait till the near future became the present.

"Half-breed what are you doing in that tree with my woman?" Yelled Koga from the base of the tree effectively killing the mood. InuYasha immediately bristled.

"She ain't your woman you mangy wolf!" InuYasha yelled back. I smiled as another normal day in the Feudal Era began, but this time it was bound to be even more exciting than before.

The End!


End file.
